A Memory: A Story: The Truth: Find Out
by BeatlesNPercyJackson
Summary: What is George hiding in his childhood? What happens when a prank makes him spill. This is a childhood story.  A story about what a family would do for a family member. I know this is a lame title but, It'a all I could think of.


**Hey, it's me again. I hope you all like this story. This has been in my head for awhile and I thought I need to get it posted before I forget. Anyway, enjoy!**

…**.**

Only three of the Beatle members were in their small kitchen. One was reading the newspaper and the other two were fighting over who would get the last piece of bacon.

"It's mine; I'm the one who cooked it!" One said.

"So, you ate more than half of the pile!" the other shot back.

This went on for awhile longer.

The one who was reading the newspaper rolled his eyes and picked up the last piece of bacon and stuffed it in his mouth before the others could protest.

John and Ringo looked at Paul in shock. He took the last piece of the sweet bacon! Paul went back o his newspaper, the other two still looking at him.

John was the first to get out of his state of shock. He looked around, "Where's the fourth member?" he thought.

"Hey, where's George?" He asked to no one in predictable.

"I don't know, still sleeping?" Paul answered not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

Then an idea can into John's witty mind. A grin was slowly creeping onto John face.

"John, what are you thinking?" Ringo asked with caution.

"Wake up call."

"John, leave the poor lad alone." Paul whined, but it was too late, John was already down the hall heading toward George's room.

Paul and Ringo got up and ran to George's room.

George, however, was having an extremely vivid nightmare of a memory he'd rather forget. The last word in his dream was; "Daddy!" This was screamed by a young boy about the age of four, my friend.

George woke with a start. He had an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand over his mouth.

The first thing that came to his mind was pure panic. He started to kick and punch blindly.

George knocked the wind out of who ever tried to attack him.

John fell to the floor and so did George.

Paul and Ringo were still standing in the doorway looking in aw.

John was trying to get the air back into his lungs, and George looked traumatized and was mumbling something about it just a dream.

"What's the matter, George?" Paul asked as he sat down by George.

"Nothing." George said as he tried to get up, but Paul pulled him down.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Paul said, he didn't like to see his younger friend like this.

"What's eating ya, George?" Ringo asked as he sat on the floor by George.

"Bad dream is all." George said as he tried to get up but was pulled down yet again.

John who was still trying to get the air in his lungs while this was happening finally sat down by the three and said to George," You know you can tell us."

"I know but it's something I'd rather forget. "

"Was it about a girl?" Paul asked.

"No, no not about a girl, it was about something that happened a long time ago."

"How long ago?" asked Ringo.

"I was four going on five."

"How do you remember that?" John asked.

"It's something that has just haunted me for a long time." George said looking down.

"Oh, go on with it!" John said getting tired of this going back and fourth.

George took a deep breath and started the story that I am going to tell you.

….

January 5th 1948 Liverpool, England

Mr. Harrison and his youngest son stood outside of the school building. It was 2:58pm; two more minutes till the school bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

Mr. Harrison was struggling to hold the hand of George, his youngest son. George was so independent, he tried to get his slender arm free, but he couldn't get out of the grasp of his father.

Finally the school bell rang. The school children ran out of the building to their rides as fast as they could.

Mr. Harrison spotted out his son Peter who was followed by his friend Connor Anders and Connor's mom, Betty.

"Dad, can I go to Connor's house, please?" Peter begged.

Mr. Harrison looked at Mrs. Anders. He knew her from church, very nice lady and loved kids.

"He'll be home for dinner, Mr. Harrison." Mrs. Anders informed.

"Okay, you can go."Mr. Harrison said to Peter.

The two boys started to run to Mrs. Anders car.

"Be good!" Mr. Harrison yelled to Peter who was out of hearing range.

"Bye Mr. Harrison and by George." She said as she walked to her car.

George's face flushed red, while his dad chuckled.

"Come on Georgie, let's head home."

And with that they started the walk home that would turn their world upside down.

….

**Okay, that was just the beginning of this so stay tuned for more as soon as I write it down.**

**Review!**


End file.
